Cullens Arrive at Forks
by guesshere
Summary: Lauren is excited to see the Cullens! She falls for Edward...then Emmett. Uh-oh, what's Rosalie gonna do?


Lauren's Point of View

"Hey!" squealed Jessica. "Didya hear? We got new students! 5 NEW STUDENTS!"

"Quiet down, Jess!" I screamed back.

I thought for a while and answered, "5 new students? Huh. Looks like it'll finally get a little interesting around here."

"Definitely! I heard they're all unbelievably _beautiful,_" screeched Jessica.

_Ugh._ Just what I needed. 5 more pretty girls to battle for my popularity. I had already gone through all that, and I didn't want to go through it again. But that wouldn't be a problem. Because I was hot. And puh-lease, they were new students, and I wasn't. I was the queen of popularity who could squish them like ants.

"Beautiful?" I answered coolly.

"Yup! I heard there were two girls and three _guys,_" squabbled Jessica.

Now that got my attention. Three beautiful guys wouldn't be a bad addition to our school.

"Ah, well gotta go." I smiled, "Class is starting soon."

Before she could answer, I slammed my locker and skipped to my class. Maybe I would get to see one of them. I hurried, anxious to see the new members of our school.

Edward's Point of View

Another day at a new school. Wonderful. I walked to my class. I knew the whole procedure: you get introduced, everyone stares at you, everyone talks about you, and then everyone thinks about you. Those annoying thoughts. Suddenly, Emmett appeared next to me, and punched me lightly in the arm. I faced him and gave him an annoyed look.

"Cheer up, man. It's a new day at a new school," he said happily with his arms outstretched.

I groaned as Emmett made his way to his class. As soon as I entered my classroom, a thousand thoughts instantly popped.

_My, what a handsome young man.._

_Wow… He's-_

_OH MY GOSH. I wonder wh-_

_Whoa, I think I got some competi-_

Such typical thoughts.

The teacher rang a bell. She was one of those old ladies who taught classic literature.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is….uh. well, why don't you introduce yourself?

I grinned a little to make myself more human. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I moved from the state of Alaska."

I heard tiny gasps from everyone as I spoke.

The teacher looked a little dazed as she said, "Well, Edward….Why don't you have a seat?"

All eyes were on me as I chose a seat next to a blonde.

"Okay, class begins now," said the teacher as she clasped her hands together.

She started talking about _Romeo and Juliet_. Something I had gone over a million times. As I thought about what I would do when I got home, I felt eyes peeking at me. I searched for the person's thoughts. It was the blonde girl. In her mind, I saw myself sitting on my desk, pretending to pay attention to the teacher. I turned my face towards her, and she look surprised but held my gaze.

_Gosh. He's so gorgeous. I don't know what to do…. I wonder how my hair looks. Is my make-up too da-_

I turned away and blocked her loud thoughts from reaching me.

Lauren's Point of View

Edward. Edward Cullen. Wow, I couldn't think of anything to make him more attractive. Well, I did like big, buff guys, but Edward was enough for me. More than enough. I stared at him, trying to get enough of his beauty. Even I didn't stare at myself this much in the mirror. I was studying his pale skin when I saw him staring back at me. I didn't know what to think. I wondered if I looked good enough for him to be staring at me. Then, Edward Cullen quickly turned his head to the front of the room with an annoyed expression. Edward. Edward Cullen.

I saw him at lunch. Edward was with two other guys: another gorgeous blond and a big, handsome guy with dark curls. My type. My heart started accelerating. What was his name? I thought desperately how I could find out more about him. To get near him and have him notice me. ME, someone beautiful enough to stand by his side! I passed by their table to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Emmett," said Edward a bit loudly, "That shirt may be a little too small for you. You shouldn't work out too much."

My ear perked up. Edward was clearly speaking to the guy with the dark curls. Emmett Cullen. Someday_ I_ would be Mrs. Emmett Cullen. I sighed. _Mrs. Emmett Cullen_,I repeated a thousand times in my head.

Edward's Point of View

This was the most interesting thing that happened so far. The blonde girl had much interest in Emmett. It was so amusing I didn't notice that I had a little smirk on my face.

"Why you smiling?" Emmett asked me.

"That girl, the blonde, seems to be attracted to you. Wants to know your name. Shall we give it to her?"

"Why not?" Emmett said with an arrogant smile.

Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett's cockiness. I grinned as The Blonde was about to pass by. I prepared to deliver my line loud and clear.

"Emmett, that shirt may be a little too small for you. You shouldn't work out too much."

I heard The Blonde's thoughts, and rolled my eyes. How could someone be so conceited?

"What'd she think?" asked Emmett.

"Apparently, she thinks she's going to be the next Mrs. Emmett Cullen." I said with a dubious tone.

Emmett burst out laughing, but not loud enough for the humans to notice. Jasper had a slight grin on his lips and asked, "Should we tell Rose?"

"She'll find out soon enough." Emmett said with a smile.

"One way or another."

Lauren's Point of View

"Jessica. I have something to tell you."

I knew how to get boys. I would spread a rumor about me liking Emmett, and eventually he'd want to know if I really liked him. I would constantly be on his mind, and he would notice me whenever I was near. Or far. Or in his arms....

"What is it?" Jessica asked with glowing eyes, starved for gossip.

"You see Emmett Cullen over there? The gorgeous guy with the dark curls. Well, he's gonna be mine."

Jessica's eyes didn't grow wide as I expected it. "Well, see, here's the problem, Lauren. A lot of other girls like him, too. And I mean _a lot_."

"Hmm, yes, but Jessica, I have a little problem I want _you_ to solve. In the end, who will get him?"

Jessica's frowned and then exclaimed, "You of course!"

"That's right. And why will I end up getting him?"

"Please, you already know that you're super gorgeous and confident and flirty and...."

I let her list go on and on knowing that every word she said was true.

The second class I had after lunch was my favorite class so far…because Emmett Cullen was in it. As he was introduced in our class, he sat next to me. I had purposely chosen a seat next to the only empty desk. As soon as he sat down, he flashed a grin at me. I was dazed and couldn't stop staring at him. He put his hands behind the back of his head and stretched back, not even listening to the teacher. I need to make my move. I only had about forty-five minutes today to get to know all about him.

"So," I said with a flirty smile, "what's your name?"

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen. What's yours, babe?"

"Lauren," I said as I let my tongue linger on the 'L.' I didn't tell him my last name so that he would ask me what it was.

"Cool, so how long you been here?"

Darn, I can't believe he didn't ask for my last name!

"Well, about ten minutes if you're talking about this class," I said to be a little clever or funny. Whichever he wanted.

His grin got bigger as he said, "Funny, I wouldn't have pegged you as a smarty."

"Why? Because I'm _blonde?_" I said, pretending to be offended.

"Partly," he said bluntly.

"Oh, I see you don't really like blondes…or do you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I do. In fact, I got a blonde girlfriend."

I instantly forgot what I was going to say. My mouth was slightly ajar as I thought about what to do. Nobody told me that this guy had a girlfriend. Of course he did! He was a major hottie! What the hell was I thinking trying to go for this gorgeous guy who obviously would have a girlfri- I paused. Then I felt a devious smile spread across my face. I've stolen guys from girls before. It couldn't be that hard especially because I would probably be better looking than his _girlfriend_.

"Oh really? So you _do_ like blondes. You know, there's a lot of other blondes out there who could be your perfect match."

He chuckled. "I think I found her."

I grinned. "Yeah, so why don't you come over sometime and we can do homework together or something."

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that."

I misunderstood. So he thought that his little girlfriend was his perfect match, when I was right there, sitting in front of his pretty little face? Oh well, time to lure him to me.

"Who said your girlfriend had to know?" I said with a mischievous grin.

Emmett laughed. "Who said I wanted to?"

I was speechless. Finally I replied, "We're just studying…as friends of course. We can be friends, right?"

"Yeah," Emmett said with that big grin plastered on his face.

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow at lunch then, okay? We'll talk about our study session then."

"Okay," said Emmett. What I said must've been really funny because he was laughing the whole time until class ended.

Edward's Point of View

"That blonde chick is really into me." Emmett said while we were waiting for the rest of the family outside. "She's gonna talk to me tomorrow at lunch about our 'study session.'"

"I bet Rose would love that," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's why I thought I'd invite her to lunch. Just to see what happens."

I faced Emmett. "Rose would rip her head off."

"In front of hundreds of other students? Not likely."

I sighed, "Whatever."

"Just wait till tomorrow!" Emmett said a little too enthusiastically.

Lauren's Point of View

I was ready to face Emmett. I got my salad, my low-fat yogurt, and bottle of water. I held my tray steadily as I made my way to the Cullen's table. Edward was next to the blond guy and a tiny but beautiful girl with dark, spiky hair. Was it Emmett's girlfriend? No, it couldn't be. She was a brunette and besides, the blond guy had his arm around her waist. On the opposite side of them was Emmett. He was sitting on the edge of the bench and there was a book next to him, so I had to sit next to the book.

"Jasper, why don't you and Alice go get your homework assignments?" Edward said.

So Jasper was the blonde and Alice was the tiny brunette. They both left swiftly as if my presence was disturbing them.

"So, uh, what's with the book?"

"I have to study for my science class." he replied with another one of his huge grins.

"Oh," I said as sexily as I could, letting my lips stay in the 'O' shape. "So about our study session, are you free today?"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I saw a pale figure glaring at me. An angel, I thought. But an angel wouldn't be glaring at me, looking like she was about to rip my throat out. Beautiful was all I could think.

"Lauren, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend," said Emmett still with his wide smile.

HIS GIRLFRIEND?! Why did she have to be so freaking gorgeous! I would have never gone for Emmett if I had known that she was this beautiful. But I hated losing. Especially to another blonde. I could still win him over. I could. _Rosalie_, I thought with disgust, would die. She would lose Emmett, and I would have him. I saw Rosalie's beautiful, but hate-filled glare seeping in my skin. I grew terrified. She looked like she was about to kill me. Her back was somewhat arched, her teeth were slightly revealed, and her fingers were flexed and spread out. But I _will_ have Emmett. He will be mine.

Rosalie replied in an angelic voice, "Yes, I'm his_ girlfriend_."

Rosalie's Point of View

That bitch! She shouldn't have even been near Emmett! NO. NOT. AT. ALL. Edward seemed a little worried, but I could control myself...at least not rip her throat out. She trembled with her little salad and yogurt. Ha, I didn't need to _diet_ to keep in shape. I was smiling inside, but I needed to scare her. Scare the living hell out of her, so she would never even think about being near Emmet again. I straightened out, just realizing that I was in a predatory stance. I gave her my coldest glare. She froze. I took a few steps till I was face to face with her. It was so tempting to bite her, but drinking her blood would be like swallowing dirt. I stood towering over her little body while she stood there with her wide eyes just barely managing to stare into mine.

Lauren's Point of View

Too beautiful. Too cold. Too terrifying. Too much.

"You," she said with a voice like marble, "Stay away."

And then I collapsed and started sobbing. She was too beautiful! I heard her heels clicking away coolly and then everyone…leaving. Except Edward.

"It's alright." He said with his sympathetic voice. "Rose is just like that."

I looked up. I probably looked like shit to him. I waited for him to offer his hand, but instead he picked up my lunch and placed it on the table. Then he was gone.

I would interfere with _them_ again. If I couldn't have them, then nobody else could.


End file.
